Harry's Dog and Fargo's Mess
by RUGoing2writethat
Summary: This is a one shot related to Prodigy Child. It is not part of the main plot. Fargo causes a problem; Harry gets a Dog; Jack gets...upset, and Lupo saves the day. Look upon it as a Christmas Gift. Merry Christmas!


Jack blamed Fargo for the latest mess he was in. It was all Fargo's fault, again.

Jack had asked Henry to put up a play fence so that Harry could play outside. SARAH was more than just the living area, and had 2 large unused bunkrooms, as SARAH's structure was originally intended to be a shelter. Henry helped him remove the bunks and the junk from the room and get the lights and air circulation repaired. The two rooms were each 400 square feet and would make a nice play room and study for Harry.

Henry introduced Jack to Jerry. Jerry would come over and put up some magical devices to shield the walls and allow Harry a magical practice room for when he was older and had his focus. Unlike in Great Britain, children were allowed to do magic outside of school, IF they went to an approved practice range. They weren't allowed to use it outside of the practice areas, but they could go each day and get tutoring and practice spells. As a result, their magic grew stronger and more powerful. This was also the area to get help with Summer Assignments and some places even had a boarding summer school for those who were orphans or had abusive families. As Henry was the Mayor of Eureka, and Jerry was the Magical Mayor, they could jointly designate Harry's playroom as a magic allowed zone.

The other room would be filled with Toys and be a mundane playroom. Jack still wanted Harry to play outside, so Henry showed him the elevator that would take Harry to the Garden. Again, SARAH was originally built to be a bunker, and there was an area that was a garden, protected by forcefields built in the 30s. They weren't powerful but they were designed to protect the bunker from Nuclear fallout and Nuclear winter. The forcefield would only keep out radiation. There was a small area, about an acre of just yard.

Henry, Jack, and Jerry were walking around the yard. Jerry wasn't a ward master so he didn't put up any wards. He was a runes expert, level 2, and did scout areas out where he could lay rune stones.

"This was to be the play and exercise areas. The gardens are still maintained and we grow most of the vegetables used by Eureka there. It's cut off by that wall," said Henry pointing to a gray cement wall, "The Gardens are 250 acres, attended to by robots and sometimes by people. The bunker does have an underground garden, with a skylight that would let in UV, and the plants would act as a CO2 scrubber. It's about 10 acres. They fell into disrepair and when SARAH was built, that part of the bunker was dismantled and filled in with dirt. There are water pipes running through the dirt that are for SARAH's cooling and heating system."

"Oh, SARAH is so much bigger than just the house area. Why didn't anyone tell me?" asked Jack.

"We didn't think it important. Fargo planned to have the bunker areas dismantled and filled in with dirt but then you moved in, so he just never got to it. It's a good thing too. Once Jerry finishes with Harry's Magic Room, we can set it up as a Magic Panic room too."

"Really? How would that work?" asked Jack.

"Well, let's say someone magical is attacking the house and the defenses are breaking down. You grab Harry and run into the room and hit the blue button. This shuts the door. Then you hit the red button. This locks down the room. Then you hit the green button. This would activate the most powerful protections that can be layered on top of each other in one room without causing magical conflicts. No magic, not even the killing curse, could harm you there. We could create a magic-black zone, meaning anyone magical who entered the room, would be cut off from it. Now, this is a risk, with Harry but as long as he leaves within 72 hours, the risk is minimal," said Jerry.

"And if we had to stay within the room for more than 72 hours?" asked Jack.

"Then Harry would grow increasingly more uncomfortable, but as long as you didn't have to spend a whole month in there, it's nothing that couldn't be dealt with. And don't worry about spending a month in the locked down room; we would be there to rescue you before that happened," said Jerry.

All of a sudden a very…strange animal came up to Jack. It…barked…sort of…it gave this mechanical noise that was supposedly a bark. Jack looked up and saw Fargo running after it.

"Oh Good, you're here. This is Rex, a robotic dog that I built and programmed for Harry. It will play with him, make sure he is protected and even simulate eating, and…walkies like a real dog. I figured, it would be a good way to teach Harry about responsibility without putting an actual animal at risk," said Fargo.

At that moment, Zoe brought Harry up from the Bunker. She set him down on the ground and he saw the dog…thing.

"DOGGY!" squealed Harry and he ran up and started petting the dog, and then they started running and playing until Harry managed to find a puddle. Really, it hadn't rained in 3 days, but Harry managed to find a mud puddle and took great delight in splashing in it. It was then that the dog was splashed and short circuited and mistook Jack as a threat.

So there Jack was, up against the Cement wall, with a large robotic protector holding him hostage. The Dog, when it activated, stood on its hind legs and transformed into a more humanoid shape, with a large, very nasty looking blade on its left arm and a large gun on its right. It was growling at Jack as Fargo tried to order it to shut down via remote and Harry threw small rocks at it, saying that it was a "Bad Doggy."

So yes, Jack blamed Fargo, for the dog, for its malfunction, for seeing him as the threat, and in a bout of pettiness, for the mud puddle that Harry found, even though it wasn't really his fault.

And then Lupo came along, having been called by SARAH, Henry and Zoe. She had a very large EMP gun and shot the dog and 'killed' it, but Harry wasn't upset because the 'bad doggy' went away. Fargo was upset until Jerry, Henry, Jack, Lupo, Zoe, and Harry all glared at him when he was about to complain. Well, Harry didn't know what was going on really, so he just glared because the adults glared. Fargo wisely decided to just shut his mouth and pick up the dog to take back to the lab for salvage. Henry decided that he and Grace would go and get Harry a real dog. There was a robot butler that could walk and feed the dog for Harry but would also teach Harry to walk and feed the dog himself. Because Harry was too young to walk the dog, the butler would take both Harry and the Dog for a walk each evening and morning.

* * *

There you Have it, Harry's Dog, a One-Shot to go with Prodigy Child, except that it's not part of the main plot so I made it into a One-shot. I know it's not Christmas themed, but look at it as a Christmas Present to all my faithful readers. Merry Christmas!


End file.
